


ZC：Trifle

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Sad, you know what happened on Zack
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 3





	ZC：Trifle

1.  
马琳哼着的歌第一次引起了克劳德的注意，他停下了手里正在整理的订货单，看向坐在吧台前一边画图一边哼歌的女孩，丹泽尔正坐在旁上看书。  
“马琳，你看起来心情不错，”相比克劳德，蒂法开口更加自然和快速，倒是替他问出了想问的问题，“你学的新歌吗？”  
女孩点点头，笑容宛若绽放的花朵。在星痕治好后，她和丹泽尔交到了许多新朋友。马琳总有很多好点子，她愿意帮蒂法和克劳德忙，也愿意陪丹泽尔玩，还愿意和新朋友们分享时间。  
她说这是从朋友那里听到的曲子，没有歌词。而朋友又是从自己的妈妈那里学会的，而妈妈又是从爷爷那里学会的。虽然他们都已经不在了。  
但马琳和丹泽尔都很喜欢，当朋友们聚集在一起玩的时候，大家偶尔就会跟着哼起来，这能让他们其乐融融。  
“它有名字吗？”  
“它没有，”马琳和丹泽尔面面相觑，最后对蒂法摇摇头，“但我们管它叫朋友之歌。”  
“这是个好名字，”蒂法边笑边为两名小朋友续上果汁，“也许你们可以为它谱写歌词，”蒂法这样建议道，与此同时目光移向后方坐在餐桌前的克劳德，对其莞尔一笑。  
克劳德这才注意到自己盯着他们看了许久，把每个对话都听了进去。毕竟蒂法和孩子们和谐的画面映在他的视野里，如同有着春风色彩的画作，不自觉地令他挂上一丝浅笑。  
他顿时感到害羞，狼狈的悄然偏离了视线。但他心底又不希望蒂法误会，所以目光控制不了的又瞄了回来。蒂法依旧看着他，但很快就抿住嘴好笑的别开头，装作若无其事的转身去清理餐具，留下克劳德独自在那里坐立难安。  
但克劳德发现自己变得比以前爱笑了，也柔和了。  
当然，平日他几乎不会露出过于鲜明的笑容，在别人眼里或许还是老样子。可蒂法，丹泽尔和马琳知道，他偶尔会听着家里人的谈话发呆，并露出初雪融化般的微笑，甚至被发现时还会害羞。

2.  
克劳德并没听过那首曲子，但其中某两音节的曲调总会让他回想起什么。那个音符后方应该可以延伸出其它旋律，可他就是迟迟无法找寻答案。  
这是本该是一个对于他生活没有任何影响的小事，他却忘不掉。  
最后他尴尬的意识到，在独自外出的时间里，他会简略的哼上那两节旋律，短小得就和打个喷嚏似的，无法让任何人捕捉到。但即使如此，他仍在意识到自己做了什么后，独自害羞。  
只不过往往他很快卡在两个音节后，仿佛断掉了路，即将触及答案的脚步就这样遗憾的离去。  
克劳德对于自己的行为很诧异，就同着了魔没什么两样。  
可他意识到了这件小事蕴含的分量，他认为自己不该将其遗忘，就好比他曾经不该遗忘某人的身影。  
这是他积攒回忆的线索。

3.  
好在他终究还是找到了答案，但那已经是一个月后。  
马琳的歌曲换了另一首，可为了能让期待他回家的孩子们开心，他兴许会让马琳为自己表演一段“朋友之歌”，并且给予间断却诚恳的赞赏。  
这个答案来自某次委托送货的目的地，老式收音机滋滋啦啦放着乐曲，一个沙哑的人弹着吉他哼着调，满满的乡间气息。  
克劳德震惊于记忆复苏得如此之快，而他站在摩托边，却似乎同自己逝去的挚友共同聆听。  
他想到了烈日。  
想到了荒土和峭岩。  
想到了颠簸的卡车。  
还想到了那片海洋般的绿色…  
以及那个带着他走了千里路的朋友。

4.  
那段时间的一切都像老旧电视机对面混乱回放的画面，克劳德从未能以自己的角度选择如何观看，只是不断的延伸下去，几乎没能很好的存在记忆当中。  
但他后来会持久记起最后的卡车之行。好比一个电影的落幕，最后的高潮令他心痛不已，却也让他重新找回了世界的色彩。  
而扎克斯就是他眼里的主角，出现在每个角落，不停对他讲话，聊天，笑容满面。犹如他们真的说了很多。  
克劳德不记得卡车司机是个什么样子的人，有什么样的声音和面孔，最初抱有怎样的目的才经过那里。然而他确信热情友好的扎克斯总能在顺风车的路途上问出点什么，可惜克劳德一直没能加入其中。  
原本会随着意识流出体外的记忆，却如同残存的老照片一样一张张叠起在他的心里。断断续续，模模糊糊，亲身经历却都并非有意。唯独扎克斯的一切都化作他意识不清时唯一有力的支柱，坚持把那篇绿色外的世界给他搬了进来。  
于是仿佛泡了水的耳边传来断断续续的小曲。  
扎克斯初学学会的几段听起来总是非常蹩脚。  
那是从卡车司机的收音机里听到的老曲，卡车司机喜欢，所以边开车边会在路上哼。扎克斯爽朗的询问歌曲的事情，称赞其是令人舒服的旋律，跟着附和两声。  
扎克斯会询问克劳德是不是也觉得很好听，承诺自己学会后哼给他听。可惜很快就失去了继续学习后面旋律的机会。  
这件微不足道的小事太过于仓促，几乎随着车轮胎扬起的沙尘吹得不见踪影，因此克劳德总是只能记得前两个音节，毕竟扎克斯从来没学会后面。  
他总是记得扎克斯说过的那些的话，却没想到他还能努力捕捉到如此零星的碎片。共有的东西比他能记起来的还要多许多。

5.  
他问了委托人关于收音机里歌曲的事情，不过对方也不太记得歌手的名字，倒是告诉了他歌曲的名字。  
名字很平凡，歌词也很随性。一切并没有马琳谈及时该有的气氛，当然它也不叫朋友之歌，其实和朋友也没关系。这就是这首歌真实的一面，但谁在乎呢？曾经有一个人喜欢，曾经也有一个人想要学。而现在它流传到孩子们口中，变成了朋友之间的乐趣。再到此时，则是帮克劳德追忆往昔的小小的蛛丝。  
若说克劳德感不感兴趣，其实他对这首歌本身并不感兴趣。虽然他对调子和名字都没有什么不满，但实则听到原曲后，味道已经和寻找时产生的感觉有了不同。现在对于这首歌本身的谜题已经解开，也就到此结束。继续延伸下来的，只不过是内心和脑海深处他牢牢抓住的那个人——这首曲子进入记忆的源头。  
于是他觉得自己可能不会彻底将那两节旋律忘掉，总有一日在某个瞬间于他无意识的情况下，会短暂的从他的口中溜出来。

6.  
“这种事被记得还真是不好意思呢！”  
他似乎听到了那个人的笑声。  
明明太过爽快，根本听不出来在害羞。  
他张开的唇间未能出声，终究还是闭上，可那两节旋律却悄然流过脑海，似乎让他在那辆卡车的后方再次见到了对方的脸。  
短暂的回忆结束，他掉头驱车离开。道别逝去之人的山坡顶端，他远去的身影正朝着家的方向前行。

7.  
我是你活过的证明。

8.  
如今我也能够为可以记起你这样小事的自己而感到高兴。


End file.
